


Lets Fuck. (Who Said Romance Was Dead?)

by lizibabes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), RPS, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is finally, finally going to go on a date with Adam. But he's a little bit nervous. Luckily Tommy has a friend who is an exclusive cocky boys porn star, willing to share some tips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Fuck. (Who Said Romance Was Dead?)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Casey270  
> Written with Levi Karter's permission. Because he is a total sweetheart. Written for Kittys-devil's birthday, because she is awesome and deserves birthday surprises.

"I haven't had sex in forever, and he's a sex god," Tommy whines, flopping back on his couch, feeling pathetic and a little bit whiny. 

 

"It's just like riding a bike, but with more penis," Levi says lightly, dropping down to sit beside Tommy. 

 

They've only been friends for a couple of months; but Levi was just one of those people that Tommy took to right away, but then Levi is awesome. Which is what has led to Levi crashing at his apartment while Tommy not so quietly freaks out about the fact that after years of knowing him, Tommy is finally going on a date with Adam. 

 

"That is not helpful; you’re meant to be helpful, you’re meant to stop me freaking out about my date, and I can tell you, you’re not doing a very good job of it," Tommy groans. 

 

"Fine, practice on a banana or something if your worried you've forgotten how to give good head. I know you have a dildo; fuck yourself with it. It's not like you haven't been doing that during your epic dry spell. I get it; Adam’s hot, not to mention you've been in love with him for practically forever. It makes sense to be nervous, but just quit it, okay?" Levi reaches over and pets his hair gently, and Tommy is almost tempted to relax. 

 

"You’re so lucky. I bet you never get nervous about sex," Tommy pouts. 

 

"Of course I do; I get nervous before scenes and when I meet a new guy. But Adam isn't some stranger, you've known him forever," Levi says calmly. 

 

"I just don't want to fuck it up after all this time; I mean it took a long time for us to get this far, to admit liking each other. I don't want to ruin things now," Tommy admits. He's been terrified of losing Adam ever since they admitted to each other that they had more than feelings for each other. 

 

"You won't fuck it up. He loves you. That matters," Levi tells him, and then he ruffles Tommy's hair just to make him laugh. 

 

"I just want it to be perfect." Tommy is well aware of the whine in his voice, and he knows it's annoying. 

 

"Sex isn't perfect Tommy; it's messy, it's fun, it's hot. It can even be beautiful, but don't go searching for perfection, babe. You won't find it." Levi gives him a quick, one armed hug, and Tommy feels something in him relax. 

 

"Okay, so it doesn't have to be perfect. I still want it to be good," Tommy pouts. 

 

"If you’re worried about it, let Adam take the lead; that man looks like he knows what he's doing in the bedroom, the way he moves his hips on stage. Yum, you’re in for a fun night." Levi grins. 

 

"He’s toppy as hell." Tommy finds himself smiling. 

 

"Oh, really? I never noticed." Levi smirks. 

 

And, okay, so the whole world has seen Adam manhandling Tommy, but Levi doesn't have to smirk about it. 

 

"Sarcasm noted. I'm trying to not freak out, and you’re making jokes." Tommy scowls playfully. 

 

"Oh, poor baby; waiting to go out on a date with his dream man and get fucked senseless. Your life is so hard," Levi mocks. 

 

"I hate you," Tommy complains, but he doesn't mean it one bit, and he cuddles up to Levi's side, resting his head on firm muscle. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, you just keep telling yourself that," Levi laughs, grabbing the remote and changing the channel, shushing Tommy when he complains. 

 

++++++++++++++ 

 

"We're not going to fast for you?" Adam breaks a heated kiss to ask. 

 

They’re standing together on Adam's doorstep, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Adam's holding him close, his bulk pressing Tommy into the wall, warm skin and hard muscle. Tommy wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here right now. He could stay lost in this moment forever. 

 

"Hell no. I count two tours as foreplay," Tommy smirks. 

 

"I count two tours as the longest tease of my life." Adam is going for his keys though, so Tommy doesn't think it is a complaint. 

 

They stumble inside when Adam finally gets the key in the lock, and they almost end up falling on their asses. Adam keeps them both on their feet somehow; it's pretty impressive. 

 

"Bed, now," Tommy demands. 

 

"Bossy," Adam grins. 

 

"I just know how to get what I want," Tommy smirks stepping back and shimmying out of his shirt in a move that Levi taught him from his years gogo dancing and striping. 

 

"Okay, bed. Bed sounds like an excellent idea," Adam says in a rush, all but shoving Tommy up the stirs. 

 

Tommy kicks his boots off as soon as he gets into Adam's bedroom. His pants are gone with a wiggle of his hips that has Adam groaning behind him. 

 

"You’re trying to kill me," Adam groans. 

 

"Death by sex: there has to be worse ways to go," Tommy says, jumping onto Adam's bed and making himself at home; spreading out naked on the sheets, his head propped up on the pillows, he’s very aware of Adam's eyes on him. 

 

"God you're so sexy. I could look at you forever." Adam sounds breathless and horny. It goes straight to Tommy's dick. 

 

"You know you can do more than look, right?" Tommy grins; he's feeling a lot less nervous and a lot more excited now that he's actually alone with Adam. 

 

"I was hoping you'd say that." Adam smiles, and even though he still looks like a rock god, he manages to look impossibly sweet too. 

 

"Take your cloths off. I want to see you," Tommy says softly. It feels like he's been waiting forever to see all of Adam. 

 

"I hope I don't disappoint you," Adam says with a hint of insecurity in his voice. Tommy could never understand how someone so beautiful and talented could ever be lacking in confidence. 

 

"You could never disappoint me," Tommy promises. 

 

He hopes what he's feeling shows on his face as Adam starts to strip off his cloths, because Tommy is feeling desire and maybe a little awe. He wants Adam so badly; his heart is racing as he watches Adam; his skin, his freckles, his broad chest and lean hips, his everything. Tommy just wants to touch him, to rub all over him. 

 

"Oh baby, you want this so much, don't you?" Adam breathes out as he strips off the last of his cloths. 

 

"I want you so much," Tommy corrects. 

 

Adam crawls onto the bed. He looks like some kind of big, prowling wildcat. It makes Tommy's heart skip a beat in his chest as Adam crawls over him on all fours, and then he leans down and captures Tommy's mouth in a searing kiss. Tommy can't keep his hands to himself; he slides them over Adam's ribs, his hips, stroking soft warm skin. He thinks he could do this forever, just run his hands all over Adam, and he lets his hands wander as much as he likes as they kiss. 

 

He wants to feel more of Adam though, so he tugs on Adam's arms until Adam gets with the program and presses his body against Tommy's. Chest, stomach, hips, they’re touching everywhere. Tommy groans into the kiss. He can't quite believe how something so simple feels so good. 

 

"Want you to fuck me," Tommy gasps when Adam moves his wicked lips to Tommy's neck. 

 

"What?" Adam blurts out. 

 

"I want you to fuck me. I think that's pretty clear, what with the nudity." Tommy shrugs. 

 

"I wasn't really confused, I just wanted to hear you say it again." Adam hides his grin against Tommy's neck, but he can feel it. 

 

"I'll say it as many times as you like as long as you fuck me," Tommy admits, and Adam nips lightly at his collarbone, making his whole body jerk. 

 

"Maybe I want to hear you beg," Adam purrs, but it's clear he's not going to be saying no to sex by the way he leans over to get a condom and lube out of his bedside dresser. 

 

"I can beg if you want. If that's what it takes to get your cock inside of me," Tommy knows he can be shameless, but he’s never seen the need for shame when it comes to this. 

 

"Um, I bet you beg so prettily." Adam's voice comes out husky, and his eyes are dark. Tommy surges up to kiss him, wrapping his arms around Adam's neck to hold him close. Tommy rubs his body against Adam's, creating friction, but it's not nearly enough after how long he’s been waiting for Adam. 

 

"Fuck me. Open me up with your fingers, and then sit me down on your cock. I've fingered myself open thinking about you so many times. I want the real thing for once," Tommy pants, and Adam growls, pinning him to the bed and moving down so that he’s between Tommy's legs. 

 

He grabs the lube and coats his fingers. They’re longer and thicker than Tommy's, but he's not a virgin, and he's taken bigger things than two of Adam's fingers before. Tommy lets himself relax on the bed, stretching his arms above his head and lacing his fingers together so he can just let Adam do his thing. He's happy to let Adam take control for now. 

 

Adam pushes Tommy's legs up, opening him up, and normally Tommy would feel a lot more vulnerable, being so exposed, but Adam puts him at ease. His whole body feels languid, his bones loose as Adam runs his fingers teasingly over Tommy's hole. He’s always loved having his ass played with; he hardly ever gets off without ending up with at least a finger up his ass. He likes playing with his own hole, but it's even better when someone else does it. 

 

"Tell me if you need me to slow down," Adam says softly as he starts to slowly push his first finger in, and Tommy squirms, wanting to take more, faster. 

 

"I will, but you've got to give me more, I need more, Adam," Tommy whines, his back arching a little. 

 

"God, you’re beautiful," Adam breaths out, but he does what Tommy asks, giving Tommy the thick press of two slick fingers, and he couldn't hold in the moans breaking free of his throat if he tried, and he doesn't want to try. Adam’s a musician to; he probably appreciates sounds during sex, just like Tommy does. 

 

"Fuck, your fingers feel so good. I can't wait to feel your cock," Tommy groans, hands twisting in the pillow covers, pleasure coursing through his body as slowly Adam fucks him with his fingers. 

 

"You feel good, so tight, baby. I want to fuck you so bad," Adam says, his voice rough, and Tommy loves that he's doing this to Adam, that Adam is kind of wrecked because of his body, because of him, and it makes him feel powerful. 

 

"Do it. Fuck me. Come on. Get on your back and let me ride you," Tommy demands, letting go of the pillows. 

 

"You sure you’re ready?" Adam asks palming his cock, and it’s a little intimidating, long and thick, just slightly curved. Tommy's not sure he's had a lover who was bigger than Adam, but he's taken toys that were at least as big. He has a feeling the real thing is going to feel better, though. 

 

"Yeah, come on." Tommy has been dreaming about this moment; waking up with his cock hard and aching, wet at the tip, so turned on he would come as soon as he touched his cock. 

 

They move around on the bed until Adam has laid himself on his back on the bed, and Tommy straddles his hips, rubbing his ass against Adam's cock while leaning in for a hungry kiss. He wraps a hand around Adam's cock and lifts up a little. The first push steals his breath, it's so much, but he can already tell that it’ll be worth it. 

 

He rocks his hips down slowly; up and down, taking a little bit more of Adam each time, till he has all of Adam's cock inside of him. He's panting, his whole body shaking. The feeling of being so full is intense, and it takes him a second to catch his breath before he can start moving. 

 

"Holy fuck," Adam moans. 

 

"I know. Christ, you feel amazing." Tommy takes Adam's hands and places them on his hips; even though he's on top, he wants Adam to have some of the control. 

 

He rolls his hips at the same time as Adam thrusts, and the pleasure is so strong it feels like it is liquefying Tommy's spine, and he can't even make himself stop long enough to catch his breath. It feels too good to stop. 

 

"Adam," Tommy moans. He can't help the curses falling from his lips. 

 

"Can't believe we waited so long to do this," Adam pants, his hands firm on Tommy's hips as he guides Tommy's movements. 

 

"Me either." Tommy drops down onto Adam's chest, still rolling his hips, but needing Adam to kiss him as Adam fucks up into him. 

 

"So gorgeous. I want to see you come." Adam nips his lip and wraps his hand around Tommy's cock. 

 

"Oh fuck. Not going to last if you touch me like that," Tommy admits. 

 

"I'm not going to last either, baby. I want to feel you come before I do," Adam says and then kisses him hard. 

 

Between Adam's thrusts and his hand on Tommy's cock, it's not long at all before he’s shooting, come spilling out over Adam's fist and smearing between their chests. Tommy is shaking, it feels so good, pure pleasure washing through him, and all he can do is cling to Adam as he keeps thrusting. 

 

When Tommy's brain actually starts to work again, he kisses Adam, trying to put everything he’s feeling into the kiss. He's still boneless when Adam comes, shuddering beneath him, losing his usual control. 

 

It seems like neither of them move for a very long time. But then Adam kisses him, soft and tender, so sweet. Before he pulls out, and Tommy rolls off him, letting Adam deal with the condom and clean up while he just lies there, feeling pretty comfortable and content. 

 

"Are you sore?" Adam asks, cleaning lube off the inside of Tommy's thighs with a damp cloth. 

 

"Not really. Like, I can definitely feel that I've been fucked, and I think I'll be feeling it for a while, but it's good. I like it." Tommy smiles lazily. 

 

"Good." Adam smiles, pecking him on the lips. Then he gets up, and it looks like he's going to leave the room, and Tommy has a small moment on panic, even though he knows that Adam can’t ditch him in his own house. 

 

"Where are you going?" Tommy asks, trying to not sound too needy. 

 

"I'm going to get you a drink and maybe ice cream. I thought maybe we could make a night of things?" Adam says, and he sounds hopeful. 

 

"Sounds good to me. You just try and kick me out of this bed after you fucked me," Tommy grins. 

 

"You need to call Levi and tell him your not coming home?" Adam asks from the doorway. 

 

"I think he had a pretty good feeling that I wouldn't be coming home," Tommy admits, and Adam laughs before heading off to get whatever he has in mind. 

 

Still he does find his cell phone in his jeans before laying back down on the bed, so he can text Levi in comfort. 

*Your right, just like riding a bike* 

 

Tommy puts his phone on the dresser, and if Levi texts him back he doesn't hear, because he's asleep before Adam even makes it back to the room. 

 

The End. 

 


End file.
